Amberclaw's Secret
by BlazingDragoness
Summary: For SavegeClan's Challenge; Battle Moves. AmberClaw Is tired of Wispstrike bossing everyone around, so she Is now going to get her revenge. T for blood.


The battle raged on, Wavestar had lost one of his lives and Blossomingfur had died, she still had battled like all of the Dark Forest though. But PowerClan were losing this battle.

Ambercalw's enemies ran away from her however, she was winning this battle. "Amberclaw!" Wispstrike, an orange black and cream she-cat called to her. "Stop! We need to retreat!

She turned her head and growled. "What! Can't you see I'm winning this battle?" She lashed her tail as she glared at the orange-and-black she-cat with pure hatred shining In her amber eyes.

The she-cat stared back at Amberclaw In dismay, than started to bristle. Shaking the blood from her pelt, she hissed. "Amberclaw! I'm not going to tell you twice! Wavestar Is hurt and we need to get more warriors If we're going to hold off AnimalClan, they have many more warriors than we do and we'll surely lose If we stay here and fight!" She lashed her tail.

Amberclaw glared. "Just because you're the deputy doesn't mean you can tell every cat what to do!" She snapped, the shrill cries of battling seemed to fade away to a point where the angry ginger she-cat could only hear her words and those of Wispstrike's.

Stunned, Wispstrike stared at Amberclaw. "Y-you dare disobey my orders!?" She spat with rage at the thought of It. "Who do you think you are! Leader?!"

She lashed her tail and growled. "If you won't obey I'll have to leave without you!" Wispstrike turned and ran away, but before she could Amberclaw jumped on top of her.

She let out a yowl of disbelive. "A-Amberclaw! What d-do you think you're doing?!" She gasped as Amberclaw dug her claws Into her throat.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," She growled, tightening her grip of Wispstrike. She raised her claws and slashed them across Wispstrike's face, blood spattered from her eyes as she yelped In pain.

"A-Amberclaw!" She yowled above the thundering ear-splitting cries of pain and battle.

"Quite!" She snapped at the now blind she-cat. "I have always hated the way you treat me! Even as a kit you treated me as If I was a threat!" She claws Wispstrike's face again, more blood rushed out of the she-cat's face. "But now, since you wanted It so badly, I guess I am a threat now, but no one else will know, cause I'm going to kill you!"

Wispstrike beraly had time to think before Amberclaw's claws raked down her face, her eyes welled up with blood and they popped out like bubbles. Amberclaw lay In the blood of the now eyeless she-cat.

She smiled. "One less enemy for me to face." Than she stood up and darted back Into battle.

"AnimalClan! Retreat!" Eaglestar of AnimalClan yowled and charged away, several cats, Including AmberClaw, chased after them until they had heard the last of the AnimalClan cats.

Blood dripped from the pelts of all the cats of PowerClan, their eyes still gleaming with battle and their pelts still bristling, as If the expected a cat to attack at any moment.

"Meadowshine! Fetch Meadowshine!" Cried an elderly brown warrior, who was standing over Wispstrike's motionless body.

The glossy silver she-cat ran over and examined Wispstrike, she sighed and looked at the elderly brown tom. "I'm sorry, Brownfang, she's dead..." The tom yowled In grief and lied down next to his old friend and mate.

Three younger cats came over and cuddled around her. Meadowshine looked at them. "I'm sorry. Willowpaw, Cobrapaw, and Visionpaw, your mother's dead, eyeballs ripped right out of her sockets."

They yowled In grief with Brownfang and lied down next to their mother, eyes cold as they sat vigil.

Wavestar, a elderly lithe blue tom, walked over to Amberclaw. "You didn't see the one who killed Wispstrike, did you? You were the last cat I saw with her from the battle."

She shook her head. "I assure you, Wavestar, I didn't see the one who killed her. If I had, I would have killed him." She replied, most of It a lie.

He sighed and walked back to camp, Amberclaw and the other warriors followed. Once there, Wavestar leapt onto the highstone and yowled out. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highstone for a Clan meeting!"

Many cats appeared from their dens. Amberclaw watched, eyes narrowed and watching Wavestar.

"We have not only lost Blossomingfur, but we lost Wispstrike as well," Shocked mewed rang through the clearing. "But alass, It's time to apoint PowerClan's new deputy. I say these words before the body of Wispstrike, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice."

He gazed down at his cats, and studied each and every one of them, before saying. "Amberclaw will be the new deputy of PowerClan!"

"AmberClaw! Amberclaw!" The cats cheered. She dipped her head respectfully to her leader, before calling out. "I promise to uphold the warrior code and protect my Clan with tooth and claw!"

_But of course, unless they found out what really happened to Wispstrike, than they will be safe. But If anyone ever uncovered the true story, than I promise, they won't be around to talk about It._She thought.


End file.
